This invention relates to seat adjuster for a seat track assembly with a unique torque tube mounting configuration, specifically, the torque tube includes a bearing surface that rotatably engages a bearing surface on one of the seat tracks.
Seat adjusters are often used in seat assemblies for selectively adjusting the position of a vehicle seat. Typically a first track member is fixed to a vehicle structure, such as a floor, and a second track member is supported on the first track member for movement relative to the first track member such that the seat position can be adjusted forwardly or rearwardly with respect to the vehicle. The adjustment of the seat assembly is controlled by either a mechanical actuator, an electrical actuator, or an electromechanical actuator.
Typically, vertical seat adjustment is accomplished by torque tubes that actuate a drive link assembly that is connected to a seat bottom. An input is provided to the torque tube which rotates causing the drive links to move the seat bottom between a raised and lowered position. These torque tubes are connected to a torque tube bracket that is connected to the second track member.
Mounting the torque tubes in this configuration can cause the seat to be somewhat unstable. Also, these known seat adjustment assemblies are complex requiring a significant number of parts that require a great deal of packaging space, and which make the assembly expensive.
Thus, it is desirable to have a seat adjustment assembly with a torque tube mounting configuration that improves seat stability and reduces the overall number of parts, It is also desirable to have a seat adjustment assembly that provides sufficient strength with fewer parts so that assembly cost and overall assembly weight can be reduced, and available packaging space for other components is increased.